


Thirst

by SmokingPistol



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingPistol/pseuds/SmokingPistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girlfriends have some fun on a hot day at Pinchwhistle Point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Lilia Highflare cricked her neck and rubbed the grease off of her cheek only after she was absolutely sure everything was back in its place. The repairs on this bike had taken twice as long as she thought and she was not going to see Kir’la without everything perfect. Not that she’d do anything less for her favorite orc girl on Draenor, but it was the thought that counted. She’d better throw in some kisses to sweeten things. Lilia considered how many while rinsing off the oil and dirt in the outdoor tap in front of her garage, splashing water into her bangs and buzzed scalp, the water dripping from her ear and nose piercings. The cool water relieved some of the heat of Pinchwhistle Point, and it wasn’t long before she gave in and squatted to let the water run over the back of her neck and shoulders too, shirt be damned. Kir’la would be the last customer of the day and this weather was brutal. Lilia was almost finished when the orc in question rolled in on this week’s bike.

“Hey, Kir’la. She’s waiting for you by the bench.” Lilia gave her head one last rinse and tossed her hair and ears back, not bothering with a towel. Kir’la barely noticed in her rush to the bike. If Lilia didn’t understand--no, she could never bring herself to be annoyed. Not with the kind of love for these things Kir’la had.

“You’re done? She’s good to go?” Kir’la’s eyes glowed with delight while she looked over the formerly trashed machine. “Ancestors, thank you so much, Lil. You’re the best.”

“Anytime for you, babe. Just don’t leave without riding her some.” Lilia shook her hair out again and grinned fondly. “And me too.”

Kir’la paused and burst into laughter, looking up. “Really, Lil?”

“Hey, it’s been weeks. I am _thirsty_ out here.” Lilia snapped one of the damp straps of her top for emphasis. “And I’m done for the day. Even you have time for a quickie, right?”

The orc mock-sighed. “I suppose I could find time to rev your engines.”

“Trying too hard, sweetheart.”

“Always do. Come here.”

They stepped towards each other and Lilia fell comfortably into Kir’s arms, as always. She was muscular for a sin’dorei, but she had nothing on the weight of Kir’s body. There was a lot of something to be said for being able press herself against that solidness while she let her tongue enjoy those lips. Tusks were good too. She hadn’t considered them until meeting Kir, but there was nothing like the way those tusks and teeth scraped across the ridges of her ears. Lil shivered and moaned softly with every pass of Kir’s mouth, not caring that she was getting Kir’s clothes wet. It wasn’t long before she was desperately peeling her top off of her stomach so Kir could touch her more.

Kir caught her wrists gently before she went too far. “Hey, now. Are the bushes out back still good?”

Lil took a second to catch on and pull back. “Um, yeah. Let’s go.”

They only stopped touching for as long as it took to make it to the bushes, a conveniently (if only slightly) secluded clearing behind the garage. The moment they got there Lil pushed Kir bodily against the wall, fiercely sucking and biting at her neck while Kir scraped her nails along Lil’s shoulder blades. Lil hissed and arched her back; Kir’s nails didn’t have to be long for her to feel the bite. It wasn’t long before Lil’s top was removed and dropped carelessly nearby. Kir always did love to toy with Lil’s nipple rings, gently tugging and rolling them with tongue and fingers until she could barely stand. Lil tugged at Kir’s mohawk to brace herself while she played.

Lil wasn’t trying to be quiet, but it wasn’t until Kir took her hands and mouth south that she got loud. Somehow Kir turned them both so that Lil had the rough sheet metal of the garage against her back while her partner tugged her pants off. She freed one leg from her pants and underwear entirely so she could hook it over Kir’s shoulder. Kir immediately dove in, drinking her juices and sweat like it was her favorite pear cider. Lil quietly thanked the Light that Kir loved the taste so much. She almost came thinking about how they discovered that (sneaking away to an abandoned section of beach after a long day, the night’s wind racing along her back while she pinned Kir’s face between her thighs, wet from the salt spray and Kir’s tongue, the sheer pleasure in those big brown eyes)--except Kir chuckled and pulled away at the last second.

Lil gently kicked her back. “Hey! I wasn’t done yet.”

Kir looked up with mischief in her eyes. “Nope.”

She struggled. “.....please?”

The orc hummed and idly nosed Lil’s pubic hair. This game was the best and the worst and they both knew it.

“Light--Light _damn_ it, Kir, _please_ fuck me.” Suddenly desperate tears sprang to her eyes. “Please keep going, please don’t stop.”

That was enough. Kir soothingly rubbed her stomach and gently got back to work. Her tongue was almost too tender, her fingers almost too light--but it was the exact touch Lilia craved, and soon she was right where she had been. Lilia melted against her, dripping hot and sour onto Kir’s tongue and when she came, her body rolled and bucked against Kir’s mouth. She spent several long minutes leaning heavily on her orc while her legs reassembled themselves. Kir affectionately rubbed her thighs and didn’t try to get up, watching her elf with soft eyes. Finally Lilia’s hip started to cramp and she was forced to move. She unhooked her leg with a soft groan and started to get dressed again.

Kir’la wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stretched and stood, watching Lilia with a strange expression. She was first to break the silence. “I’ll come back soon this time. I promise.”

“...yeah. And I know I shouldn’t be saying this, as your mechanic, but please don’t wreck another bike on the way here--don’t laugh, I mean it!”

“But the look on that guy’s face! It was awesome!” Kir’la fist-pumped enthusiastically and kept laughing. “You shoulda been there. You would have loved it.”

“Sweetheart, please….” Lilia groaned and let her hand rest on Kir’la’s lower back as they meandered back to the shop. Her thirst was slaked...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to do more with these two in the future. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
